Ai to fusho
by Sassy Girl Phumie
Summary: Ryeowook meninggalkan korea dan memilih tinggal di jepang,dia ingin memulai hidup baru dengan segala rasa sakit hati yg ia tinggalkan di korea,5 tahun berlalu tiba-tiba saja ryeowook melihat seseorang yg dulu membuatnya sedih,marah,dan kecewa. Gomen ga bsa buat summary yg bagus
1. Chapter 1

_**Title : Ai to fusho ( Love and the wound )**_

Cast : YeWook and other cast , OOC , and Yaoi

Dischlaimer : They are not mine, they belong to God and themselves each but the story belongs to me ^^

_**Warning! mian kalo bnyk typos and gajelas atau apapun itu,saiia sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin,and kalau ga suka ff yaoi mending ga usah baca ^^**_

_**########################**_

Ryeowook berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota osaka dengan santai,cuaca yang hangat di penghujung musim panas membuat awan terlihat berwarna orange. Awan atau istilah bahasa inggrisnya _CLOUD_,selalu mengingatkan ryeowook pada orang itu. Entah apa sebabnya orang itu di beri julukan _CLOUD_,ryeowook tak pernah tahu. Mungkin salah satu sebabnya karena orang itu memiliki sebuah senyuman yang lembut seperti awan dan senyuman itu pula yang membuat ryeowook mengerti arti cinta sekaligus merasakan patah hati.

"wookie-san kau sedang apa disini?," tiba-tiba seorang wanita cantik dan manis menghampiri ryeowook yang sedang memandang keatas awan.

"ah hitomi-chan?! kamaimasen,aku hanya sedang menikmati awan," sahut ryeowook dengan senyum kecut,hitomi hanya tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban ryeowook yang..terbilang aneh. Memandang awan? dipinggir jalan seperti ini? pikir hitomi dalam hati.

"wookie-san aku tahu kau kesepian tapi,bisakah kau tidak aneh? hihi..," seru hitomi dengan tertawa

"haha..aku merasa tidak aneh hitomi-chan,hanya saja sedikit awkward," timpal ryeowook dengan tertawa pula. Hitomi adalah teman kerja ryeowook di salah satu restoran di jepang. Mereka sama-sama pelayan di restoran itu,restoran bergaya unik yang dihiasi warna ungu,warna kesukaan ryeowook.

"hitomi-chan habis dari sini kau mau kemana?," tanya ryeowook,kini mereka sedang santai di kedai pinggir jalan,sambil menunggu pesanan takoyaki,mereka asik bercanda dan tertawa,saling meledek satu sama lain. Sepintas mereka terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih yang sedang berkencan.

"shiranai wookie-chan,mungkin aku pulang,kau sendiri?," sahut hitomi sambil meminum sakenya,dan memasukin satu takoyaki ke dalam mulut mungilnya.

"aku juga,dirumah sedang ada adikku yang berkunjung ke jepang," jawab ryeowook datar.

Hitomi menatap heran,kenapa adiknya berkunjung malah di tinggal pergi? begitu pikir hitomi. Dia memperhatikan ryeowook dengan seksama,ada yang aneh dengan sikap sahabatnya ini. Tidak seceria biasanya.

"wookie-chan apa ada yang mau kau ceritakan padaku?,"

Ryeowook terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan hitomi,yah ryeowook memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun kepada gadis ini. Hitomi adalah orang pertama yang ryeowook kenal saat pertama kali ia menginjakan kakinya di jepang,sejak saat itu mereka berkenalan dan bersahabat. Ryeowook merasa berhutang budi kepada hitomi,tak ada yang ryeowook tutupi dari hitomi termasuk soal orientasi seksnya yang menyimpang.

"sebenarnya adikku itu menjemputku untuk kembali ke korea," ryeowook menghentikan ucapannya sejenak,dia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan agak berat.

"tapi,aku merasa belum saatnya hitomi-chan,kau tahu kan? aku meninggalkan korea karena aku ingin melupakan masa laluku dan membuang rasa sakit hatiku,"

Hitomi hanya mengangguk,dia merasa belum waktunya memberikan pendapatnya sekarang.

"aku pikir setelah hampir 5 tahun berlalu rasa sakit hati ini sudah sembuh,rupanya aku salah hitomi-chan,sakit hati ini sepertinya mengakar di hatiku," lanjut ryeowook lagi,dia meminum sake dengan perasaan tak menentu

"wookie-chan kau jangan terus terpuruk dalam sakit hatimu,itu tidak baik wookie-chan," hitomi sudah saatnya memberikan saran disaat ia melihat ryeowook minum sake semakin banyak,ia menahan tangan ryeowook yang hampir meminum sake untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"wookie-chan kau tidak merasa ini seperti membuang-buang waktu,kau pergi meninggalkannya tanpa mendengar alasan darinya,seharusnya kau dengar dulu alasannya wookie-chan,"

"apa yang harus ku dengar hitomi-chan?! mendengar bahwa dia akan tetap menikah dengan wanita yang di jodohkan oleh orang tuanya,begitu? aku tak sanggup hitomi-chan,lebih baik aku mengalah," elak ryeowook.

"mengalah dengan cara kabur seperti ini?,"

"aku tidak kabur! aku memutuskan ke jepang dengan sepengetahuan orang tuaku," protes ryeowook.

Hitomi terkikik geli mendengar protes yang ajukan oleh ryeowook.

"tapi kau pergi tanpa sepengetahuan si cloudmu itu kan?! itu sama aja kau kabur wookie-chan," hitomi tertawa puas,melihat ekspresi wajah ryeowook yang cemberut. Walaupun dalam hati ia membenarkan ucapan hitomi.

"ah! gawat wookie-chan! aku lupa mencatat stock di gudang makanan!," pekik hitomi sambil menepuk keningnya,dia sepertinya benar-benar lupa.

Sekarang gantian ryeowook yang tertawa puas melihat ekspresi panik hitomi. Hitomi pun bergegas keluar setelah mengaitkan tas punggungnya di sebelah kanan. Ryeowook pun membayar takoyaki dan sake yang mereka makan dan minum tadi lalu langkahnya bergegas mengikuti hitomi.

"Hitomi-chan gomen aku tak bisa membantumu,"

"kamaimasen wookie-san,kau temani adikmu,ajak dia jalan-jalan menikmati kota osaka,"

Ryeowook mengangguk dan tersenyum , dia mengantar hitomi sampai halte bus. Lalu ryeowook kembali menyusuri jalanan yang semakin padat dengan lalu lalang kendaraan. Dan sampailah ryewook di tempat penyeberangan jalan,lampu lalulintas masih tanda merah. Tanpa sengaja ia memperhatikan seseorang yang ada di seberangnya,orang itu sama sepertinya sedang menunggu untuk menyeberang jalan juga,sambil memainkan ponselnya sesekali orang itu melihat kearah lampu lalu lintas.

'DEG!' jantung ryeowook berdetak kencang seperti orang yang sedang marathon. Dia tidak mungkin salah mengenali,5 tahun tidak banyak membuat orang itu berubah. Perlahan ryeowook memundurkan langkahnya,beberapa orang yang dia tabrak memandang bingung kearahnya,tapi ryeowook tak perduli baginya saat ini yang penting menjauh dulu agar orang itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Sedang apa dia disini?,"

"Apa dia mencariku?,"

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri ryeowook,"

"kenapa harus bertemu lagi?,"

Serentetan pertanyaan memenuhi otak ryeowook,rasa sakit hati ini kembali menganga begitu melihat namja itu lagi,namja yang sukses memporak-porandakan hatinya. Langkah ryeowook semakin kencang dan malah berlari,dia tidak tahu akan kemana dan mau kemana. Ponselnya berdering sejak tadi tapi tak ia hiraukan.

_***tibici***_

**__****akhirnya ff nie rampung juga , masih chap awal sih hehe.. btw minta reviewnya dong chingudeul sebagai penyemangat saiia neh hehe.. overall sih saiia ingin ikut melestarikan ff yewook dan yunjae jg disini,apalagi yewook agak langka disini,mohon bantuannya ya chingu2 , akhir kata wassalam dan sayonaraaaa,annyeooooonnggg ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title : Ai to fusho **_

Cast : YeWook and other cast , OOC , and Yaoi

Dischlaimer : They are not mine, they belong to God and themselves each but the story belongs to me ^^

_**Warning! mian kalo bnyk typos and gajelas atau apapun itu,saiia sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin,and kalau ga suka ff yaoi mending ga usah baca ^^**_

Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah wookie menaiki tangga apartemennya. Dia merutuki kesialannya untuk yang kesekian kali karena lift apartemennya rusak,beginilah nasib tinggal di apartemen sederhana dengan fasilitas seadanya. Tapi wookie bersyukur bisa tinggal di apartemen ini yang sebelumnya di tempati hitomi yang sekarang tinggal di apartemen lain bersama keluarganya.

Saat hampir sampai menuju ke apartemennya tiba-tiba ryeowook di kejutkan dengan tepukan seseorang di bahunya,ryeowook terkejut mendapati kyuhyun - adiknya,sedang berdiri dengan menatap datar kepadanya.

"kau mengagetkanku kyu!," seru wookie sambil mengurut dada,sementara kyuhyun acuh saja sambil masuk kedalam apartemen di susul wookie di belakangnya.

"kau sudah makan malam kyu?," tanya wookie sambil melepas sepatunya dan mengenakan uwabaki ungunya. Dia langsung menuju dapur untuk melihat adakah bahan yang sekira bisa di jadikan menu makan malam.

Kyuhyun asik memainkan game di PSPnya sambi duduk di meja makan,dan ryeowook sudah asik dengan acara memasaknya. Tak ada yang bersuara diantara kyuhyun dan ryeowook,hanya suara game dan suara irisan pisau yang saling bersahutan.

"hyung kau masih betah di sini? mau sampai kapan?," tanya kyuhyun. "entahlah,mungkin aku akan selamanya di sini?," sahut ryeowook tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sup yang sedang ia masak . Sejenak kyuhyun melihat kearah ryeowook untuk mencari ke sungguhan dari jawaban ryeowook,lalu ia menekan tombol pause dan menaruh begitu saja PSPnya.

Dia melipat kedua tangannya di dada,dia tau jika ryeowook punya sifat sekeras kepala ini.

"lalu ? jika kau tinggal di jepang,bagaimana dengan aku,appa dan eomma?,"

"kalian bisa menjenguk aku ke sini sekalian liburan,atau aku yang kembali ke korea mengunjungi kalian," jawab ryeowook datar,dia menaruh sup yang sudah matang ke meja makan.

"hyung kau masih tidak bisa melupakan yesung eoh?," tiba-tiba kyuhyun menyinggung pembicaraan yang sensitif untuk ryeowook. Kyuhyun bukannya sengaja ingin membuka luka di hati ryeowook tapi,kyuhyun yakin keputusan ryeowook memilih ke jepang karena ingin melupakan yesung.

"jangan bahas hal yang tidak penting!," ujar ryeowook dengan nada marah dan dingin. Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas berat.

"sebaiknya kita hentikan pembicaraan konyol ini dan makan,mian aku hanya masak soondubu jiggae saja,kau tau kan ini mendekati akhir bulan keuanganku sedang krisis karena belum gajian,"

Ryeowook sedikit tidak enak hati pada kyuhyun dengan nada bicaranya tadi,dia tau tidak seharusnya meluapkan amarahnya kepada kyuhyun. Kyu hanya menggangguk maklum.

Mereka kini melewati makan malam dengan keheningan,tak ada yang bicara lagi. Sungguh berbeda sekali saat ryeowook masih tinggal di korea dan tinggal dirumahnya. Tiap malam mereka sekeluarga selalu makan malam dengan ceria,mendiskusikan banyak hal sampai acara rebutan makan malam. Kyuhyun merindukan masa itu lagi,saat hyungnya masih ceria dan selalu tertawa. Dan ketika hyungnya mulai merasakan jatuh cinta hingga sakitnya patah hati kyuhyun seperti kehilangan sosok ryeowook yang ceria,berganti menjadi ryeowook yang tertutup dan pendiam.

"hyung apa kau tau? tiap hari yesung hyung bertanya padaku keberadaanmu," kata kyuhyun dengan meneguk bir yang dia ambil di kulkas,menyerahkan satu kaleng bir lainnya ke ryeowook. Dengan sedikit gemetar ryeowook menerima bir pemberian kyuhyun dan membukanya.

'untuk apa? untuk apa dia mencariku?,' gumam ryeowook dalam hati.

"dia juga bilang pernikahannya dengan kwon yuri tidak lancar," lanjut kyu lagi

Debaran di hati ryeowook semakin menjadi-jadi,entah kenapa ada perasaan bahagia menyeruak ke dalam relung hatinya,namun segera di tepis oleh ryeowook.

"5 tahun ini pernikahan mereka bagai sebuah formalitas saja,mungkin itu karena yesung hyung tidak membuka hatinya untuk yuri,karena yesung hyung masih_,"

"cukup!," potong ryeowook , dia tak mau lagi mendengar cerita kyuhyun tentang yesung dan kehidupan pribadinya.

"kyu kau tidak punya hak menceritakan kehidupan pribadi orang lain,sebaiknya kita ganti topik,atau kita tidur saja besok aku harus masuk pagi," ryeowook meletakan kaleng birnya dengan kasar dan beralih ke lemari pintu untuk mengambil futon.

"hyung berhentilan menghindar terus," kata kyuhyun dengan jengkel,dia benar-benar kesal dengan sikap ryeowook yang selalu menghindar dari pembicaraan tentang yesung,membiarkan perasaan salah paham yang terus mengendap di dalam hati tanpa ada niat untuk mencari tau yang sebenarnya. 'Benar-benar kekanak-kanakan sekali !' gerutu kyuhyun dalam hati,dia meminum habis birnya dengan kesal.

"please grow up hyung,selesaikan semuanya ," lanjut kyu lagi,ryeowook menghentikan kegiatan yang sedang membereskan futon untuk mereka tidur,dia menatap kyuhyun dengan tajam.

"kyu kau tidak tau apa yang aku rasakan,saat aku benar-benar jatuh cinta dan serasa terbang dengan berbagai hal romantis yang dilakukan yesung hyung lalu tiba-tiba saja dia menghempaskan aku ke tanah! Dia kejam sekali padaku,salahkah jika aku membencinya?," dengan geram ryeowook mengatakan semuanya. Dia meremas kuat selimut menahan kesal.

"tapi pasti ada alasannya hyung,"

"cih! alasan? aku tidak butuh alasan,karena bagiku kenyataan itu sudah lebih dari cukup dibanding seribu alasan yang di ungkapkan,"ujar ryeowook dengan ketus,dia pun menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas futon.

Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas berat,ingin rasanya dia katakan kenapa yesung dulu meninggalkan ryeowook dan memilih menikah dengan kwon yuri. Tapi dia telah berjanji kepada yesung agar tak mengatakannya. Kini kyuhyun hanya bisa diam dan memperhatikan bagaimana kelanjutan ini semua.

"kyu mianhae..," desis ryeowook pelan , dia tidur memunggungi kyuhyun. Matanya hanya terpejam tapi pikirannya melayang-layang entah kemana. Kyuhyun diam saja,dia menekuk sebelah tangannya,menyadarkan kepalanya di tangan itu dan memandang langit-langit di kamar yang kecil itu,namun cukup untuk berdua orang.

####################

Yesung sedang asik memainkan telepon genggamnya,mengecek beberapa panggilan dan email yang masuk. Ada email dari rekan bisnisnya. Segelas anggur menemaninya malam ini,penat dirasa karena dia baru beberapa jam yang lalu tiba di jepang,berjalan-jalan sebentar menikmati kehangatan kota osaka.

Tiba-tiba pikirannya mengingat kembali perbincangannya dengan sungmin sebelum dia berangkat ke korea.

_***Flashback On***_

"ada apa mengajakku bertemu ?," tanya sungmin dingin. Aku hanya tersenyum menyadari sikap juteknya ini,sejak tau aku menyakiti ryeowook,sungmin gencar mengobarkan api 'peperangan' padaku. Tak ada sahabat yang rela jika sahabatnya di sakiti orang lain.

Aku menyodorkannya sekaleng minuman bersoda,walaupun sempat ragu akhirnya ia mau menerimannya juga. Untuk beberapa saat kami terdiam,menikmati pemandangan laut yang tenang dan damai.

"Sungmin aku_,"

"Kalau kau bermaksud untuk menanyakan tentang wookie,sorri hyung aku tetap tidak akan memberitahumu,"

Sungmin menyela perkataan yesung dengan cepat. Yesung hanya bisa terdiam untuk beberapa saat,ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya pertanyaan yang dia ajukan ke sungmin dan selalu mendapat jawaban yang sama,bahkan tanpa menunggu perkataan yesung selesai pun sungmin sudah tau seperti saat ini.

"sungmin please~! Aku benar-benar ingin menemui wookie,aku ingin menjelaskan ini semua,dia pergi tanpa mengetahui yang sebenarnya," ujar yesung sedikit jengkel,dia mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan rasa frustasi.

Sungmin melirik tajam ke yesung,dia sempat merasa iba tapi,bila mengingat bagaimana sedihnya wookie saat itu perasaan sungmin kembali jengkel.

"sudahlah hyung..," akhirnya sungmin mulai melunak dan menepuk pundak yesung dengan lembut saat di lihatnya yesung yang sangat tersiksa dan seperti orang yang punya beban berat.

"kau sudah memulai hidup baru dengan yuri,sebaiknya kau jangan mencari wookie lagi,"kata sungmin lagi.

"sungmin-ah apa kau sudah membaca koran pagi ini?," tanya yesung dingin. Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya,dia bingung apa hubungannya obrolan ini dengan koran pagi.

"aku dan yuri akan pisah,dia ingin bercerai dariku,"tukas yesung dengan tenang. Sungmin terbelalak kaget mendengarnya,dia hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Karena pagi-pagi sekali dia sudah harus masuk kantor,sungmin memang tidak sempat membaca koran pagi jadi dia memang tidak tau sama sekali.

"hyung..," sungmin merasa tidak tau harus apa dan bagaimana,dia benar-benar bingung. Menertawai karma yang sedang terjadi pada yesung karena mencampakan wookie hingga yesung yang hidupnya tak bahagia dengan pilihannya sampai akhirnya cerai,rasanya sungmin menjadi orang jahat jika melakukan hal itu.

"kenapa kalian bercerai hyung?,"tanya sungmin hati-hati.

Yesung malah terkekeh kecil mendengar pertanyaan sungmin.

"Alasan klise saja,aku dan dia sedari awal memang tidak ada kecocokan,"

"Lalu buat apa kau bertahan selama ini dengannya kalau kau tidak cocok dengannya?,"

"Aku hanya mencoba mengupayakan yang terbaik selama ini,mungkin itu tidak cukup untuk yuri,"

"Tentu saja tidak cukup! pasti yuri sudah tau bahwa suaminya tidak benar-benar mencintainya dengan tulus,aku tidak tau alasan apa sampai-sampai kalian memutuskan mendadak menikah hingga rela menyakiti wookie tapi,pasti yuri sadar bahwa menunggumu mencintainya hanya sia-sia belaka! aku heran dengan yuri,bukankah dia mendukung hubungan kau dan wookie tapi kenapa dia dan kau membuat keputusan yang mengejutkan," sungmin terus mengoceh,sementara yesung hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"sungmin kumohon aku benar-benar ingin menjelaskan semua ini padanya?," sekali lagi yesung memohon.

Sungmin tampak terdiam sebentar,dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"aku akan memberitahukan dimana wookie berada tapi kau harus memberitahuku dulu alasanmu mencampakan wookie,"

Gantian sekarang yesung yang terdiam mendengar penawaran yang sungmin ajukan,tak ada cara lain selain harus memberitahukan sungmin yang sebenarnya yang penting yesung tau dimana keberadaan wookie.

"alasanku sebenarnya...,"

_***Flashback Off***_

Yesung memijit kepalanya yang sedikit pening,matanya terpejam dengan kepala menyandar di punggung sofa. Sesosok yeoja tampak memperhatikannya dengan tatapan nanar. Dia merasa menyesali keputusan cerai yang dia ambil,tapi melihat yesung yang sangat tersiksa membuat yeoja itu mengalah. Bahkan hingga detik ini yeoja itu belum benar-benar merasakan 'kenikmatan' bercinta selayaknya suami dan istri.

Yesung memang sudah menyentuhnya,itu terjadi ketika yesung pulang dalam keadaan mabuk berat kira-kira itu terjadi 1 bulan yang lalu,bisa dikatakan itulah 'malam pertama' mereka sejak 5 tahun kebersamaan mereka sebagai suami dan istri. Tapi tak ada rasa cinta di dalamnya,yang ada hanya rasa nafsu yang dibalur perasaan kesal dan marah,orang bilang saat perkataan orang mabuk itu lebih jujur ketimbang saat dia tidak mabuk.

Bukan suara desahan dan ucapan-ucapan cinta yang keluar dari mulut yesung melainkan perkataan makian seolah yesung ingin meluapkan semua perasaannya yang terpendam. Yeoja itu menangis kesal karena di tiap helaan dan nafas memburu yesung saat mencumbunya selalu mengatakan _'I LOVE YOU WOOKIE'_

Dan,kini yeoja itu sadar memang inilah saatnya ia menyerah,dia harus mengembalikan yesung ke wookie. Dulu ia yang memisahkan mereka kini ia juga yang harus mengembalikan,makanya dia memaksa yesung untuk mengajaknya menemui wookie untuk menjelaskan semua ini.

"Oppa..irreona~ tidur di kamarmu oppa," yeoja itu menguncang pelan tubuh yesung dengan mata yang masih terpejam,terdengar dengkuran halus,nampaknya yesung ketiduran setelah lelah berperang dengan pikirannya.

Yeoja itu pun kembali berusaha membangunkan yesung,kali ini nampaknya berhasil karena akhirnya yesung membuka matanya. Yesung mengusap wajahnya agar kesadarannya pulih. Dilihatnya yeoja itu berdiri di hadapannya dengan memakai piyama sutera.

"ah yuri-ah mian aku ketiduran,kau sendiri belum tidur?,"

Yuri menggeleng kecil,dia dudukan dirinya di sebelah yesung. Menatap yesung dengan intens,hingga yesung merasa risih dibuatnya.

"Wae? apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?,"tanya yesung salah tingkah,dia meraba-raba wajahnya dengan teliti.

Yuri hanya tersenyum melihatnya membuat yesung semakin bingung dibuatnya.

"oppa mianhae..kalau saja dulu aku tidak egois seperti ini,mungkin kau dan ryeowook-ssi sudah hidup bahagia sekarang," gumam yuri lirih,tatapannya berubah sendu. Yesung menjadi iba melihatnya.

"gwenchana yuri-ah,semua itu sudah terjadi,aku anggap itu ujian untuk aku dan wookie," jawab yesung sebijak mungkin,entah mengapa dia merasa rasa kebenciannya yang ia pendam selama ini menguap begitu saja. Yuri pun menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu yesung,hingga ia bisa mencium aroma maskulin dari tubuh yesung. Yesung hanya diam tanpa reaksi,walaupun dia sempat terkejut tapi dia tak mengelak dan membiarkan yuri bersandar di punggungnya.

"tapi aku benar-benar kejam,aku menyuruh appaku mencabut semua investasinya di perusahaan appanya ryeowook-ssi dan mengancammu,jeongmal mianhae oppa," setitik airmata meluncur di mata yuri.

"yuri-ah sudah hentikan ucapanmu ne," yesung semakin tidak tega,yuri memang tak pernah menunjukan emosinya,selama ini dia cenderung pasif dan menerima semua sikap yesung yang selalu dingin terhadapnya.

"oppa untuk terakhir kalinya,maukah kau menciumku?," yuri mendongak kearah yesung,bibir merahnya sedikit basah,membuat yesung sedikit tergoda juga. Oh ayolah! yesung hanyalah namja biasa yang punya khilaf dan nafsu juga bukan?

Tatapan mereka kini saling bertemu dan perlahan tapi,pasti jarak antara mereka menghilang. Dan ciuman itu terjadi ! Yesung yang mulanya merasa asing dan canggung mulai bisa mengikuti permainan yuri,bibir mereka saling mengecap satu sama lain hingga saliva mereka bercampur menjadi satu.

Kyuhyun dan ryeowook telah sampai di Kanku airport,pagi ini kyuhyun akan kembali ke korea. Dia sudah menyerah untuk membujuk ryeowook kembali ke korea.

"Kyu hati-hati ya? salam untuk eomma dan appa," ryeowook memeluk kyuhyun dengan hangat , dan kyuhyun pun membalas pelukan hyungnya itu,dengan tubuh ryeowook yang sedikit lebih pendek membuat kyuhyun harus membungkuk sedikit.

"hyung jangan mendramatisir keadaan deh , aku kan mau pulang ke korea bukan mau ikut perang,cengeng sekali," gerutu kyuhyun melihat ryeowook menitikan airmata.

"kau ini tidak peka sekali sih,aku masih kangen padamu tapi kau sudah harus balik ke korea," ujar ryeowook sambil menghapus airmatanya yang menitik satu persatu di kedua bola matanya.

"kalau kau rindu sebaiknya kau kembali saja ke korea,lagipula aku kan cuma cuti 3 hari dari kantor jadi aku tak bisa lama-lama di sini,"

"ne,arraseo,"

"sudah ya aku harus check-in dulu sebentar lagi pesawatku akan take off," kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya sambil pergi menjauh,sementara ryeowook hanya menatap kepergian kyuhyun dengan tatapan sendu.

_**Ryeowook Pov  
**_

Wah aku terlambat ! gara-gara harus mengantarkan kyuhyun ke bandara aku telat ke tempat kerjaku. Mudah-mudahan saja belum datang,aku tak mau reputasiku jelek karena hanya telat 30 menit.

Di depan pintu restoran sudah ada hitomi dan yuka menungguku.

"wookie-san kau terlambat?,"tanya hitomi

"gomen aku tadi harus mengantar ke kyuhyun ke bandara dulu,apa bos sudah datang?,"

Hitomi dan Yuka hanya saling memandang,sepertinya ada yang mereka sembunyikan dariku.

"ada apa?," tanya ku penasaran.

"wookie-san kau masuk saja dulu,nanti semuanya akan jelas, sudah datang dan ada yang mau di umumkan padanya,semua karyawan sudah hadir tinggal kau saja," kali ini yuka yang menjawab pertanyaanku,sementara hitomi hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai tanda membenarkan ucapan yuka.

Lalu aku pun mengikuti hitomi dan yuka yang berjalan lebih dulu di depanku,tampak ruangan restoran itu sedikit diubah sehingga hampir mirip tempat orang yang akan mengadakan konfrensi pers. Aku duduk menghadap tepat di depan . Aku mengerutkan sedikit kening menyadari di sebelah tempat duduk bosku ada 2 buah kursi yang kosong.

"Baiklah tampaknya semua karyawan sudah hadir,aku akan langsung memulai meeting ini," kata bosku-Tomoya-chan sebagai permulaan. Beberapa karyawan tampak sedang berbisik-bisik saling menebak apa kira-kira yang akan disampaikan . Karena tak biasanya mengumpulkan seluruh karyawannya seperti ini. mungkin ini benar-benar masalah yang penting,pikirku

"sebentar lagi ada manager baru disini,aku akan membuka cabang baru di tempat lain jadi aku memutuskan untuk merekrut seorang manager untuk membantuku mengelola restoran ini,kebetulan sahabatku yang ada di korea menawarkan menantunya untuk membantuku disini,melihat kinerjanya yang pernah di tunjukan padaku,aku rasa dia memang orang yang berkompeten," ujar tomoya-chan panjang-lebar.

Suara-suara kasak-kusuk antar karyawan makin menjadi,mereka rata-rata khawatir dengan peraturan yang bisa saja diubah sehubungan dengan adanya manager baru.

"wookie-san aku tidak cemas?,"bisik hitomi padaku

aku tersenyum mendengar pertanyaanya.

"ie,kenapa aku harus cemas,selama manager itu bisa menerapkan aturan yang bijak kurasa tak ada masalah," sahutku santai.

"hai,kau benar wookie-san,"

"nah sekarang aku akan perkenalkan manager baru itu,kebetulan ia datang di dampingi istrinya,yesung-san silahkan masuk," tampak tomoya sedang memanggil seseorang.

'DEG!' jantungku mendadak berdetak kencang,nafasku seakan sesak melihat seseorang masuk bersama dengan yeoja cantik yang mengapit lengannya dengan anggun. Senyum manis terukir jelas di wajah yeoja itu.

Yesung dan Yuri ! pekikku dalam hati.

Yesung menatap kearahku agak lama,sementara yuri menarik lengannya agar segera duduk.

Aku membuang mukaku,aku benar-benar shock dan panik. Bagaimana ini ? mereka akan bekerja di tempat yang sama denganku? bahkan yesung hyung akan jadi atasanku sekarang?!

Ya Tuhan ! tolong jangan biarkan ini terjadi padaku,kenapa aku harus bertemu lagi dengan mereka?!

Tak aku hiraukan lagi semuanya,semua perkataan tidak ada yang bisa ku cerna di otak,aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang. Suara decitan kursi saat aku bangun dari dudukku membuat semua orang memandangku-tak terkecuali yesung dan yuri.

"Gomennasai,aku tidak enak badan,aku ingin pulang," aku bersiap akan pergi ketika tangan hitomi menahanku.

"mau ku antar wookie-san?,"tawar hitomi,dari sorot matanya tampak ia cemas denganku.

"tidak perlu hitomi-chan,aku pulang sendiri saja," setelah membungkuk hormat kepada semuanya aku langsung pergi.

Bahkan panggilan bosku pun tak menyurutkan langkahku,aku harus pergi dari sini ! setidaknya aku harus mencerna semua ini dulu dan aku siap. Lalu aku menuju halte bus terdekat,menunggu bus berikutnya,sampai sebuah tepukan halus menyentuh pipiku. Aku tak berani melihat siapa yang melakukan itu,aku masih ingat dengan betul siapa yang sering melakukan hal ini padaku dulu. Aku terus menundukan wajahku.

"i miss u wookie sayang," suara itu terdengar tepat di telingaku.

_**( TBC )**_

_Mianhae~ kalau part ini kurang memuaskan atau bertele-tele hehehe.. saia hanya ingin menceritakan ini dengan detail,walau rasanya tetap kurang yah? batewey mian juga kalo ada yang nama'a TYPO,tadi pas saia check banyak typosnya maka'a saia edit lagi tapi jika masih ada yang tersisa typosnya mianhae.. :) en MAKASIIHHH BUAT KALIAN YANG UDH KASIH FEEDBACK DI PART YANG AWAL,SEMUA ITU JADI PENYEMANGAT TERSENDIRI UNTUK SAIA,DAN UNTUK PART INI MOHON RIVIEWNYA LAGI YAH BAGI YANG BERKENAN DAN ARIGATOU UDAH SUDI BACA FF INI ^_^_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Ai to fusho ( Love and The Wound )**

**Chapter : 3  
**

**Pairing : YeWook & Other Cast**

**Jenis Cerita : Yaoi,Chaptered & OOC**

**Disclaimer : **

**Mereka milik TUHAN,orang tua dan diri mereka masing-masing  
tapi,yewook saling memiliki satu sama lain but isi dan plot cerita ini sepenuhnya milik qu , no one else ^^**

**WARNING ! **

**This is story about love boy x boy,if you not LIKE**

**please DON'T READ ! **

* * *

_"i miss you wookie sayang..," terdengar suara tepat di telingaku._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX 3 XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Ryeowook menatap tak percaya mendengar kata yang di ucapkan yesung padanya,dia masih shock dengan pertemuan mendadak ini. Seketika perasaan marah menguasai dia kembali,lalu dengan kasar ryeowook menepis tangan yesung yang sedang berada di pundaknya tanpa ia sadari.

"Lepas !," kata wookie dengan geram,tatapan matanya yang tajam menyiratkan sejuta makna bagi yesung,dia sangat sedih melihat kedua mata indah itu yang dulu selalu memancarkan cinta untuknya kini berbalik menatap ke bencian untuknya.

"wookie kita harus bicara,"ujar yesung lemah,dia menuruti perkataan wookie untuk melepaskan tangannya di pundak wookie.

"cih ! bicara? mau bicara apa? semua sudah jelas,kau mengkhianatiku,menikah dengan orang yang dulu kau sebut sahabat,dengan orang yang dulu bermuka dua berpura-pura mendukung aku tapi pada kenyataannya dia malah menusukku dari belakang!," bentak wookie,beberapa orang memperhatikan mereka hingga membuat yesung beberapa kali harus membungkuk untuk meminta maaf karena mungkin suara bentakan wookie mengganggu mereka.

"ikut aku,kita bicara di tempat lain," ajak yesung,sedikit memaksa menarik jaket yang wookie kenakan,sempat terjadi pemberontakan namun akhirnya wookie pun menurut.

Yesung dan wookie kini berada di dalam mobil yesung yang tak jauh dari tempat halte bus tadi. Mereka malah saling diam , yesung bingung harus mulai dari mana. Dilihatnya wookie terdiam memandang keluar jalan entah apa yang sedang ia perhatikan tapi,mungkin saja dia juga sedang menunggu kata-kata apa yang yesung akan ucapkan.

"waktu itu aku tak punya pilihan," kata yesung dengan pelan,tangannya sedikit berkeringat karena tegang. Dia bahkan sampai memegang stir mobilnya kuat-kuat.

"Ku rasa kau pasti punya pilihan selain itu,jangan mengatakan kau tak punya pilihan,aku tak percaya," sahut wookie dengan ketus,dia hanya melirik sekilas kepada yesung lalu dia kembali menatap keluar jalan. Sikapnya itu membuat yesung semakin gugup. Tapi yesung berusaha mengendalikan keadaan,dia pun mulai bercerita kembali

"aku memang punya pilihan lain tapi,aku tak mau memilihnya," ucapan yesung kali ini sukses membuat wookie mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yesung,pandangan dingin dan seolah mengintimidasi ke yesung,dan itu cukup membuat yesung menelan ludah beberapa saat.

"wae?," tanya wookie datar,yesung sama sekali tak bisa membaca ekspresi yang terlukis di wajah wookie,wookie cukup pintar menguasai emosinya.

"kalau aku ambil pilihan itu aku tidak akan sanggup melihatmu bersedih," kata yesung kelu. Wookie kembali menatap dengan tatapan bingung. "memang apa bedanya ?,toh pada akhirnya kau pun tetap menyakitiku," gumam wookie. Yesung hanya tersenyum maklum,sekilas memang tidak akan terlihat bedanya karena pilihan yang dia ambil pun pada akhirnya akan tetap melukai ryeowook tapi,setidaknya ryeowook tidak akan bersedih melihat kebangkrutan appanya jika ia tidak menyetujui pernikahannya dengan yuri.

"Sudah tidak ada yang dibicarakan lagi kan?,"tanya wookie dingin.

"Ada,"sahut yesung dengan melihat kearah wookie dengan serius.

"Tapi,aku tak mau mendengar pembicaraan mu yang tidak penting ini,annyeong~," wookie bersiap membuka pintu mobil,tapi alangkah terkejutnya dia saat yesung menariknya lalu dengan kasar menarik tengkuk lehernya. Sekejap saja bibir mereka saling menyentuh,wookie sempat meronta-ronta dan memukul dada yesung tapi apa yang di lakukan wookie tak berpengaruh banyak. Akhirnya wookie pasrah dan tanpa sadar ia membalas ciuman yesung,mungkin..jauh dilubuk hatinya wookie merindukan ciuman ini juga. Saat bibir mereka saling menyentuh,menekan dan menjilat,sensasi itu sangat memabukan wookie.

Wookie tak tau secara pasti sejak kapan mereka saling berpagut di jok belakang mobil,dan dengan tubuh wookie yang berada di bawah. Masa bodo dengan semuanya,saat ini wookie hanya ingin seperti ini merasakan sentuhan demi sentuhan yang di lakukan oleh yesung. Tangan wookie mencengkram kuat rambut yesung,perpisahan yang cukup lama membuat mereka saling menginginkan. Saat ini wookie merasa terkhianati oleh dirinya sendiri,otaknya berulang kali mengingatkan tapi tubuhnya menginginkan.

"Kau selalu mampu memabukanku kim ryeowook,"bisik yesung dengan menempelkan keningnya dengan kening wookie hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Wookie hanya memejamkan matanya,dia mencoba kembali menetralisirkan hati dan pikirannya.

"minggir!," pekik wookie , dia seolah tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Yesung pun mengalah dan beranjak dari atas tubuh wookie-walaupun sebenarnya ia tak ingin. Wookie keluar dengan membanting pintu mobil secara kasar. Dan yesung pun hanya mampu terdiam tanpa berusaha mengejar.

**#####################**

**_Yesung Pov _  
**

Ciuman ini masih terasa di bibirku,ciuman yang selalu memabukan bahkan hingga detik ini. 'Wookie-ah ciumanmu selalu jadi candu untukku'gumamku dalam hati.

Drrrtt~ drrrtt~

"yeoboseo?,"sapaku saat aku melihat nama yuri di display handphoneku

"oppa neo eodiiss-eo?,"tanya yuri di line seberang sana.

"a..aku ada di jalan,"jawabku

"kau..sudah bertemu ryeowook?,"

Aku sedikit terhenyak,tapi aku tak akan berbohong.

"beolsseo..,"

"...," tak ada jawaban , sepertinya yuri terdiam. Oh tiba-tiba saja aku merasa bersalah dan merasa berkhianat. Bagaimana pun statusku yang masih suaminya membuatku merasa seperti itu

"Yuri-ah gwenchana?,"

"geulaeyo oppa,oppa kau makan malam di rumah atau tidak?," tanya yuri dengan nada bicara yang terdengar riang.

"ye,aku makan malam di rumah," sahutku

Setelah pembicaraan singkat itu yuri langsung memutuskan line telpon begitu saja,aku sandarkan kepalaku di stir mobil. Rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri semua ini dan berbahagia bersama wookie walaupun itu tampaknya masih hanya sebatas angan-angan saja.

**_Yesung Pov End _**

* * *

**_Yuri Pov _**

Kini aku berada di sebuah taman kota,aku melihat beberapa pasangan yang sedang memadu kasih. Sangat timpang dengan keadaanku yang hanya seorang diri yang tak tau harus kemana. Aku juga beberapa kali tersenyum melihat ada keluarga kecil yang bahagia bersama anaknya sedang bermain bola.

Aku dulu memimpikan hal itu,bisa memiliki anak dari yesung oppa. Sayangnya itu memang hanya khayalanku saja,aku dulu berfikir mungkin seiring dengan berjalannya waktu pasti yesung oppa mau membuka hatinya untukku tapi,ternyata aku salah! Yesung oppa tak pernah melihatku,beruntung sekali ryeowook bisa di cintai oleh orang seperti yesung oppa. Desahan nafasku semakin berat.

"3 x," gumam seseorang di sebelahku,ah! aku baru sadar ada orang di sebelahku.

"3 x dalam kurun waktu 15 menit kau sudah mendesah nafas berat seperti itu,menurutku kau sedang ada masalah yang berat,"lanjut orang itu lagi sambil melihat ke arah jam tangannya , aku terkejut mendengar penuturannya tadi. Sementara orang itu hanya tersenyum melihat keterkejutanku.

"sok tau!,"ujar ku ketus. Aku pun beranjak pergi dari kursi taman itu,tak ku hiraukan orang sok tau itu. Kalau di pikir-pikir namja itu tampan juga,dia memakai kacamata minus tanpa bingkai. Hidungnya yang mancung dengan sorot mata yang tajam dan tegas persis seperti mata yesung oppa.

"perkenalkan namaku shirota atau kau boleh memanggilku dengan yuu," entah sejak kapan namja itu ternyata sudah kembali berada di sampingku,dia ulurkan tangannya dengan mensejajari langkahku.

Aku terdiam dan menatap tajam ke arahnya, apa-apaan sih dia?! jangan-jangan dia melakukan itu karena dia mengira aku bukan wanita baik-baik?! tuduhku dalam hati.

"Jangan ganggu aku! aku bukan wanita sembarangan seperti yang kau kira!,"bentakku kesal.

"hei ! apa begini caranya orang korea mengucapkan terima kasih kepada orang yang telah menolongnya?,"seru namja itu dengan terkejut.

"apa maksudmu?,"tanyaku curiga.

Lalu namja itu menyodorkan sebuah dompet kecil berwarna pink dengan hiasan boneka kecil-kecil,yang aku hafal sekali di gantungan dompet itu ada kupu-kupu kecil berwarna putih.

"ini dompetku! kau mencurinya yah?!,"

Mendengar tuduhanku namja itu terdiam dengan wajah marah yang err..menakutkan! yuri pabbo!

"dengar nona,aku masih punya cukup uang untuk menghidupi diriku sendiri tanpa harus mencuri," tukas namja itu dengan nada sinis,dia menyerahkan dompetku dengan sedikit kasar lalu pergi menjauh. Ku tatap punggungnya yang tegap dan kekar,perasaan bersalah langsung menyergapku. Dan ku putuskan untuk mengejarnya sekedar untuk meminta maaf.

"hei~ tunggu!," seruku dengan mengejarnya. Namja itu berbalik kembali melihatku. "Go..gomenassai aku tak bermaksud begitu,maafkan aku," aku membungkuk kan badanku.

"sudah lupakan!," kata namja itu dengan acuh.

"Yuri," kata ku dengan cepat,aku ulurkan tanganku dan dia sedikit terkejut.

"namaku kwon yuri,senang bisa berkenalan denganmu,"

Namja itu pun membalas uluran tanganku. "aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku tadi,apa harus ku ulangi?," tanya namja itu dengan mimik wajah yang lucu. Aku tertawa kecil dan menggeleng.

"Tak perlu,aku masih ingat namamu shirota-kun tapi akan aku panggil yuu saja,"

"haha..that's ok!,"Dia pun tertawa kecil padaku,cara dia tertawa ini..impressive!

"oh gomen aku harus pulang yuu-san,aku harus menyiapkan makan malam," seru ku kaget saat melihat jam tanganku.

"mau ku antar? kebetulan aku bawa mobil," tawarnya.

"tidak usah yuu-san aku bisa sendiri,arigatou ne,"tolakku dengan halus.

"baiklah,semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi ri-san,"

"ri-san?,"

"a..aku suka memanggilmu dengan sebutan _ri _, " ujarnya dengan malu-malu.

"hai,Kinishinaide yuu-san,"

Akhirnya aku dan shirota-kun pun berpisah,dia orang yang menyenangkan. Sebelum berpisah dia sempat memberikan kartu namanya padaku. Sekarang sebaiknya aku belanja ke supermarket terdekat saja saat ini.

**_Yuri Pov End_**

* * *

**_Ryeowook Pov_**

Aku berjalan gontai menuju apartemenku,begitu banyak kejadian yang membuat aku shock hingga aku memutuskan untuk mencari ketenangan di tempat favoriteku. Bukan di pantai atau di taman tapi aku menyendiri di sebuah bukit kecil dengan banyak pohon-pohon rindang,suara burung bersahutan,indah sekali. Di bukit itu ada pohon yang selalu jadi spot terbaik menurutku dari situ aku bisa melihat pemandangan yang terbentang.

Seketika aku mengingat kembali ciuman tadi,perasaan hangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Ciuman itu masih sama.. 'Yesung hyung..,"lirihku dalam hati,aku sentuh bibirku mengingat kembali setiap detail yang di lakukan bibir yesung hyung tadi.

"Hei yow ! wookie kun! kau sedang apa pegang-pegang bibir begitu?,"tanya seseorang,membuatku terperanjat kaget,orang itu dengan seenaknya merangkul pundakku dengan tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi dariku,aku nyaris di buat tenggelam di lengannya.

"aiisshh~! kau mengagetkanku !,"seruku mendelik kesal. Bukannya minta maaf orang itu malah makin tertawa kencang.

"Makanya jangan punya kebiasaan untuk hobi melamun sambil berjalan,itu bahaya wookie-kun," ujar orang itu,dia menjitak keningku pelan.

"Siapa yang hobi melamun?! Kau itu yang hobi mengagetkan orang di jalan!,"

"Oke! Oke! lupakan saja hal itu,ada yang membuatku penasaran wookie-kun,"ujarnya tiba-tiba dengan mimik wajah di buat sedemikian serius. Aku jadi mendadak berdebar-debar,pasti hal yang sangat serius sampai-sampai dia memasang wajah seriusnya seperti itu.

"Apa? apa shiro-kun?,"tanyaku penasaran. Sementara shiro masih tetap dengan wajah seriusnya menatapku intens,aku mencoba berfikir kira-kira hal serius apa yang terjadi? apa bumi kedatangan alien? atau sedang ada razia orang-orang cute kaya aku? aigo~ wookie pabboya! kenapa jadi punya pikiran yang makin aneh sih?! rutukku dalam hati. Aku bahkan sampa menahan nafasku menunggu shiro mengatakan hal apa itu?

"wookie-kun..gomen..tadi aku...mmm.._i fart _! buakakakakak~,"seru shiro dengan tertawa puas. Dengan wajah bingung aku hanya melihat dia berjalan menuju lift apartemen,sementara aku masih loading dengan pikiranku.

'fart?'

'kalau tidak salah itu artinya kentutkan?'

'kalau tadi shiro mengatakan i fart itu artinya...,"

"Ya! shiro-kun! kurang ajar kau yah?!,"pekikku kesal karena kena di kerjai lagi olehnya. Shiro hanya tertawa sambil menjulurkan lidahnya,dan dengan kejam dia menutup pintu liftnya. Hingga aku hanya bisa mencak-mencak sendirian di depan pintu lift. Aku putuskan untuk mengejarnya melalui tangga darurat yang tersedia,walau nafasku pasti akan ngos-ngosan tak apalah asal aku bisa menjambak rambut orang jahil nomor 2 setelah kyuhyun itu. Dasar _Shirota Yuu _bakaaaaaa~!.

**_Ryeowook Pov End_**

* * *

Ryeowook menekuk bibirnya dengan kesal,di belakangnya shiro terus tertawa puas. Shiro menghempaskan tubuhnya di lantai beralaskan tikar khas jepang,sementara wookie hanya meliriknya dengan sebal.

"Sudah hentikan tertawamu jelek!,"

"haha..gomen..gomennasai wookie-kun,harusnya kau lihat bagaimana tampang bodohmu tadi,"

'Pluk!' sebuah bantal sukses melayang ke wajah shiro.

"Wookie-kun kau tau? tadi aku berkenalan dengan seorang wanita cantik,"kata shiro dengan wajah berbinar. Wookie cukup tertarik dengan kata-kata shiro,setau dia shiro selalu dingin dengan wanita-wanita cantik,karena shiro masih terbayang dengan wanita yang dulu pernah menolongnya. Jadi pasti wanita ini juga sangat istimewa sampai shiro menceritakannya dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

"Dimana kau berkenalan dengannya ? di korea ya?,"

"Iie,aku berkenalan dengan dia tadi di taman kota,"

"di taman kota? memangnya kau kembali ke korea jam berapa? ku pikir kau akan tiba besok,"

Shiro tersenyum simpul mendengar ocehan tetangganya ini.

"Aku memang berencana kembali besok sih tapi berhubung masalah perusahaan di sana sudah bisa di handle oleh asistenku,makanya ku putuskan kembali ke jepang secepatnya,"

"Lalu siapa nama yeoja itu?," tanya wookie yang sebenarnya sudah sangat penasaran.

"Aku tak akan memberitahumu kim ryeowook,"ujar shiro dengan menyeringai jahil,dia tau sifat wookie yang sangat penasaran.

"aish! kalau kau tidak mau memberitahukan namanya,pergi sana! aku mau mandi dan masak makan malam untukku,"sahut wookie dengan membalas menyeringai ke shiro,dia tau shiro pasti akan lemah soal makanan.

"Yo! Yo! wookie-sama tolong dong masakan makan malam juga untukku,hambamu ini kelaparan wookie-sama,"melas shiro dengan tangan memohon ke wookie,tak lupa dia memasang wajah melas sekali seakan-akan hampir menangis.

Wookie tergelak melihat wajah shiro yang sangat lucu,dia tak bisa tahan jika wajah temannya ini sudah berakting seperti ini. Lalu wookie beranjak ke dapur untuk menyiapkan masakan yang seadanya saja.

"Wookie kau tau wanita itu punya rambut yang panjang hitam dan tergerai indah,wajahnya cantik dengan pipi mulus," shiro mulai kembali menceritakan 'idola' barunya itu. Wookie hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum melihat tingkah tetangganya itu yang sedang terjangkit virus '_**Love at first**_ **sight**'

"Sesuai dengan namanya _Kwon Yuri..,"_

'Trak!' Spatulla yang sedang di pegang wookie terjun bebas dari tangannya,tubuhnya serasa membeku dan pandangannya mendadak horror melihat ke shiro. Shiro yang melihat itu pun mendadak terkejut dan segera menghampiri wookie.

"wookie-kun kau baik-baik saja?!," shiro panik dan memungut spatulla wookie yang jatuh lalu,dia mendudukan wookie dengan perlahan. Tak lupa ia mematikan kompor.

"Bo..boku..gomen shiro-kun aku baik-baik saja,tadi aku hanya merasa pusing,"jawab wookie dengan terbata-bata,dia cukup kaget saat shiro menyebut nama orang yang dulu memporak-porandakan semua mimpi indahnya bersama yesung oppa. Wookie berusaha berfikir dengan benar , bisa saja yang di temui shiro itu wanita lain dan memiliki nama yang sama,walaupun tadi shiro sempat menceritakan bentuk fisik wanita itu. Ayolah ryeowook kau harus sadar berapa juta orang yang memiliki rambut panjang yang hitam dan tergerai indah?! Dan berapa banyak orang di dunia ini yang memiliki kesamaan nama.

"kau yakin? bagaimana kalau kita ke dokter wookie-kun?,"tanya shiro dengan nada cemas dan khawatir. Dia memeriksa kening wookie untuk mendeteksi suhu tubuh wookie.

"Aku tidak apa,sungguh..,oh iya siapa tadi nama wanita itu?," wookie menjawab dengan berusaha tersenyum meyakinkan. Walau jauh di lubuk hatinya dia tetap berharap orang yang shiro bicarakan bukan orang yang dulu merebut yesungnya.

* * *

**_Yesung Pov_ **

Aku dan yuri sedang menikmati makan malam yang telah di persiapkan oleh yuri,tak percuma dia melakukan kursus untuk masak hasilnya tidak begitu mengecewakan. Walaupun masakannya tak seenak wookie,untuk pemula lumayanlah..

"Oppa bagaimana dengan pertemuanmu dengan ryeowook?,"tanya yuri

"Dia masih membenciku,"jawabku datar.

"Ah! oppa bagaimana kalau aku bantu menjelaskan semua ini padanya?,"usul yuri.

"Tidak perlu,biar aku saja yang menyelesaikan,"

"Jeongmal mianhae oppa karena aku_,"lagi-lagi yuri menampakan rasa penyesalannya. Aku menghela nafas sesaat dan berusaha tersenyum untuk meringankan perasaan bersalahnya.

"beolsseo yuri-ah,kau fokus saja dengan urusanmu di sini,apa kau sudah menemukan tempat yang bagus untuk butik baru mu?,"

"belum,mungkin aku akan mencarinya be_hmmmpphh," perkataan yuri tiba-tiba terputus saat dia merasakan mual yang sangat di perutnya.

"yuri-ah gwenchanayo?,"tanya ku cemas,saat melihat wajahnya mendadak sedikit pucat,dia menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan kanan,dan memegang perutnya dengan tangan kiri.

Dia pun segera berlari ke wastafel dan muntah-muntah,aku bingung dan agak cemas melihat keadaanya itu. Aku bantu memijit tengkuknya

"hah..hah..a..aku baik-baik saja oppa,sudah beberapa hari ini aku memang seperti ini,mungkin aku masuk angin," sahut yuri dengan mengelap mulutnya dengan tissu yang kusodorkan. Dia menampakan senyumnya yang terlihat di paksakan,mungkin kondisi badannya sedang drop.

"makanya jangan terlalu lelah," aku menyodorkan teh madu hangat.

"Gomawo oppa," yuri menyesapkan teh madu hangat yang kuberikan

Drrrttt~ Drrtt~ tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar,ada panggilan masuk rupanya.

"yeoboseo?,"

"...,"

"Dimana?,"

"...,"

"Oh aku tahu daerah itu,kerja mu bagus,aku akan transfer sisa pembayaranmu," kataku dengan menutp telponku.

Lalu aku buru-buru mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilku,sementara yuri hanya menatapku dengan tatapan bingung.

"oppa eodi ganeungeoya?,"tanya yuri.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar,jangan menungguku kau tidur saja duluan,"jawabku sambil memakai jaketku.

"ye,gileseojosimhae~," teriak yuri saat aku beranjak pergi.

**_Yesung Pov End_**

* * *

**_Yuri Pov _**

"Ye,gileseojosimhae~," teriakku saat aku melihat yesung oppa pergi keluar.

'Blam!' suara pintu adalah jawaban dari ucapanku untuk yesung oppa.

'huft~ mau kemana sih dia ?! ini kan udah hampir tengah malam?'gerutuku dalam hati. Kesepian lagi deh,bosan sekali rasanya. Lalu tiba-tiba aku mengingat shirota,daripada aku bosan apa aku hubungi dia saja. Aku mencari tas yang tadi sore aku pakai saat bertemu dengannya,ku bongkar semua isi tasku dan mencari-cari kartu nama yang terselip diantara peralatan kosmetikku. Gotcha! ini dia! Aku senang sekali menemukan kartu namanya seolah itu adalah harta karun yang berharga.

Aku mengambil handphoneku dan memencet nomor yang tertera di kartu nama itu. 'Tuuutt~ Tuuttt~' belum ada sahutan,aku langsung matikan. Mendadak aku jadi ragu untuk menghubunginya,apa yang akan ia pikirkan nanti tentangku?!

Lalu aku menaruh ponselku begitu saja dan beranjak ke kamar,lebih baik aku tidur saja. Badanku terasa sangat lelah sekali,apalagi pasca muntah tadi aku merasa tenagaku sudah terkuras habis. Baru beberapa detik aku menghempaskan tubuhku dan berselimut hangat,tiba-tiba suara dering ponsel cukup mengganggu kenyamananku. Mau tak mau aku harus bergegas mengambilnya dan mencari tahu siapa yang sudah mengganggu kenyamananku ini. Menyesal sekali aku,kenapa tadi ponselku aku taruh begitu saja di sofa,coba tadi aku bawa ke kamar tentu aku tak perlu repot turun dari tempat tidur seperti sekarang.

Tanpa melihat layar display ponselku aku memencet tombol yang berwarna hijau. "Yeoboseo?!,"sapa ku dengan tidak ramah.

"Moshi-moshi,gomen tadi nomormu menghubungi nomorku,"jawab suara di line sana. Ah! aku terkejut dan buru-buru melihat nomor panggilan yang menghubungiku. Aigo~ shirota menghubungiku balik?!

"Moshi-moshi kau masih disana?,"

"Mo..moshi-moshi yuu-san,"jawabku dengan gugup.

"hai,kau siapa?,"tanyanya dengan nada menyelidik.

"a..aku yuri_,"

"aih! ri-chan ?!,"serunya kaget,seolah dia tidak yakin bahwa benar akulah yang sedang berbicara dengannya. Aku sedikit tersipu malu saat dia menambahkan kata _chan _saat memanggil namaku. Setauku nama panggilan chan itu biasa di gunakan pria untuk kekasihnya atau orang terdekatnya,apa yuu sudah merasa sedekat itu denganku?!

"Ne,gomen tadi aku hanya sedang iseng saja menghubungi nomormu,"ujarku beralasan.

"ahh jeongmallyo?,"

"aigo! yuu-san kau bisa bahasa korea? dialekmu juga terdengar tidak aneh?!,"

"haha..aku lumayan fasih ri-chan,kebetulan tetangga di sebelah apartemenku orang korea jadi aku sedikit banyak belajar darinya,dan kebetulan rekan bisnis dan pekerjaanku pun sering membuatku harus bolak-balik ke korea dan jepang,"jawabnya santai.

Sepertinya malam ini aku tidak kesepian,berbicara dengan shirota cukup menyenangkan untukku. Setidaknya ini dapat mengalihkan aku dari rasa kesepian.

**_Yuri Pov End_**

* * *

Yesung memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah apartemen sederhana yang hanya memiliki 3 lantai. Dia membaca secarik note yang tadi di serahkan oleh orang suruhannya. Dia pun segera menuju ke pintu lift dan memencet tombol 2,lantai yang akan dia tuju. Tak sulit mencari kamar yang ia akan kunjungi,dengan langkah sedikit ragu yesung menuju ke apartemen yang ia maksud.

Setelah memencet bel,jantung yesung makin berdetak tak karuan. Dia sadar ini sudah bukan waktunya berkunjung,tapi dia sudah siap dengan 'sambutan' yang di berikan untuknya nanti.

'Cklek!' Suara pintu makin membuat yesung gugup,namun ia mampu menguasai dirinya dengan baik agar tidak terlihat gugup.

"Kau?! Mau apa kau kemari?!,"bentak orang itu,tatapan iritasi dan merasa tak senang langsung di tunjukan oleh si pemilik apartemen itu kepada yesung tapi,dia tidak boleh menyerah,dia sudah siap dengan 'sambutan' ini.

"Wookie ijinkan aku masuk,"kata yesung dengan tenang. Wookie mendelik sebal mendengar perkataan yesung yang tenang seolah tak merasa bersalah.

"Ini sudah malam,kau itu mengganggu tau! Sebaiknya kau pergi atau ku panggil polisi untuk mengusirmu apa kau mau?!,"ancam wookie dengan nada serius. Tapi yesung tampak tak perduli,malah dengan nekat ia berusaha menerobos masuk.

"YA! APA-APAAN KAU? KELUAR!,"bentak wookie,dia menahan pintu agar yesung tak masuk kedalam.

"ANIO! AKU SUDAH MUAK DENGAN SEMUA INI WOOKIE,KITA HARUS BICARA! HENTIKAN SIKAP EGOISMU INI WOOKIE!,"seru yesung,dia terus berusaha menerobos masuk.

"TAPI AKU TIDAK MAU MEMBICARAKAN HAL INI SEKARANG!,"

"LALU KAPAN? POKOKNYA AKU MAU BERBICARA SEKARANG!,"

"TIDAKKK!,"

Pertengkaran itu cukup mengganggu beberapa tetangga,mereka pun melongokan kepala hanya sekedar melihat apa yang terjadi,sampai akhirnya shirota datang membantu wookie.

"Hei jangan mengganggu wookie-kun!,"bentak shirota dengan memegang pundak yesung dan mencengkramnya kuat.

"Shiro tolong aku! Usir orang itu!,"seru wookie dari dalam.

Sementara yesung hanya menghempaskan tangannya shiro dan kembali berusaha masuk.

"Kau ini tidak mendengar apa yang di katakan wookie ya?! cepat pergi dari sini!," Kini shirota dan yesung terlibat pergulatan yang cukup sengit,mereka saling jotos dan memukul. Wookie berteriak histeris untuk menghentikan semuanya.

"Kau jangan ikut campur,brengsek!," yesung bersiap meluncurkan bogem mentahnya ke pipi shirota,tapi dengan sigap wookie berlari dan justru dia yang menjadi korban dari tonjokan yesung itu

'Bruk!'

'Srak!'

Wookie tersungkur dengan ujung bibir yang mengeluarkan setetes darah dari sudut bibirnya. Yesung dan shiro terpaku menyadari apa yang terjadi,lalu keduanya buru-buru menghampiri wookie yang meringis kesakitan.

"Jangan sentuh aku!," wookie menepis tangan yesung dengan kasar. Dia justru menghambur kepelukan shirota,shirota pun memeluknya dengan erat dan mengusap darah yang ada di sudut bibir wookie. Melihat adegan yang menyesakan itu yesung merasa dadanya akan meledak,dengan langkah kasar dan marah dia menendang pintu apartemen wookie sebelum benar-benar pergi dari situ.

Wookie memandang kepergian yesung dengan tatapan pilu dan sedih.

"Wookie ayo kita masuk,kita obati lukamu,"ajak shirota,dia menuntun wookie dengan lembut.

* * *

"Siapa dia wookie-kun?,"tanya shirota disela-sela mengobati luka di bibir wookie.

"Dia itu..hanya orang dari masalaluku,"jawab wookie datar. Shirota tak bisa membaca yang sedang di pikirkan wookie saat ini,hanya satu yang ia sadari wookie mempunyai bibir kecil dengan warna yang merah merekah dan itu..cukup menggoda!

"Kau masih mencintainya?,"tanya shirota dengan melihat wookie,tanpa sadar ia menjelajahi tiap jengkal yang ada di wajah wookie. Mata wookie menjadi object yang tak bisa ia acuhkan begitu saja,mata yang cantik seolah menyimpan sejuta arti dan kau bisa tenggelam di dalamnya. Mendengar pertanyaan shirota,wookie pun membalas pandangan shirota,dia tak menjawab dan hanya terdiam. Untuk sesaat mereka hanya saling memandang dan..entah sejak kapan wajah mereka jadi begitu dekat,dan semakin dekat..

Hingga akhirnya tak ada jarak diantara mereka,shirota mengecup bibir wookie dengan perlahan dan hati-hati,seolah menunggu respon dari wookie. Sementara wookie yang terkejut hanya mampu terdiam dan tak mengelak,bagi shirota itu seperti sebuah pertanda bahwa ia bisa lebih dari sekedar mengecup mengingat tak ada penolakan yang berarti dari wookie.

_***TBC*  
**_

* * *

_aahhh gomeeeennn~ kalau ceritanya makin aneh dan membingungkan gini,mendadak qu terkena penyakit yang sering menghinggapi para author2 yaitu **Writer Block!**_

_Sekali lagi gomawo udh sudi baca,apalagi sampai kasih ripiw segala,tapi ripiu tidak di paksakan koq,karena qu ga mau maksain sesuatu hehe.. walaupun ripiu kalian adalah suatu motivasi buatku agar bisa melanjutkan ff nie hehe.. MAAF BUAT YANG UDH RIPIU KEMAREN2 AKU GA BISA BALAS SATU2 YA ? YANG PASTI AKU UCAPIN MAKASIIIIHHH BANGET SAMA KALIAN *hug satu-satu* oia maafin juga yah kalo banyak typosnya , aku sich udh ngecek tadi tapi,kalau masih ada yang tertinggal,mohon di maklumi :D _

_**thank's to : VIOLIN DIAZ,ETERNALCLOUDS2421,LIXULIXU,GUREUM GWA HANEUL,RYEON9GYU,HYUKIE-CHAN,CLOUD PRINCE,NANA KIM,RYEOFHA2125,KYUTE EVILMAGNAE & YEWOOK TURTLE ^^ GOMAWO UNTUK RIVIEWNYA CHINGU :)**  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Ai to fusho ( Love and The Wound )**

**Chapter : 4**

**Pairing : YeWook & Other Cast**

**Jenis Cerita : Yaoi,Chaptered & OOC**

**Disclaimer :**

**Mereka milik TUHAN,orang tua dan diri mereka masing-masing  
tapi,yewook saling memiliki satu sama lain but isi dan plot cerita ini sepenuhnya milik qu , no one else ^^**

**WARNING !**

**This is story about love boy x boy,if you not LIKE**

**please DON'T READ !**

* * *

Pagi ini ryeowook bangun jauh lebih pagi dari biasanya,dia ingin berangkat lebih awal. Dia berharap tidak bertemu atau sekedar berpapasan dengan shirotha.

'Cklek!'

Ryeowook termenung menatap pintu apartemen shirota yang terbuka dan shirota pun sama dia malah tampak lebih kikuk dan terkejut. Matanya langsung tertuju ke arah bibir ryeowook. Ryeowook tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan gugupnya.

"O..ohayo wookie-kun,"sapa shirota dengan sedikit gugup,dia tersenyum kecut,dia merasa khawatir jika wookie marah karena kelancangannya.

"hai shiro-kun,kau sudah bangun?,"jawab wookie tak kalah gugup,dia berusaha menepis ingatannya,saat ini dia berharap lantai yang ia pijak bisa terbelah dua dan dia ingin tenggelam di dalamnya.

"kau sudah mau berangkat wookie-kun?," tanya shirota,dia berusaha kembali bersikap seperti biasa,walaupun dalam hati ia ingin segera minta maaf ke wookie.

"aah tadinya sih iya tapi,aku rasa aku ingin berjalan-jalan terlebih dahulu,kau sendiri tumben sudah bangun?," tanya wookie balik.

"eh! Ah itu..aku ingin memberi contoh sebagai karyawan teladan di kantor agar datang lebih pagi hehe..," ujar shirota dengan memamerkan cengiran bodohnya. Sungguh! Ini pertama kalinya dia merasa begitu bodoh,terlebih lagi itu di hadapan wookie.

"oh~ itu bagus shiro-kun,kalau begitu aku jalan duluan ya?," setelah berkata begitu wookie pun melangkah pergi. Secepatnya ia ingin menghindar dari shirota.

Shirota pun tak mau tinggal diam,dia harus minta maaf,begitu tekadnya. Setelah menjambret tas kantor dan kunci mobil dia pun segera menyusul wookie.

* * *

'Huekkss..Hueekkss..,"

Suara yuri yang terus muntah-muntah cukup mengganggu tidur yesung,dia menggeliat di balik selimutnya dan menyipitkan matanya yang merasa silau karena cahaya matahari yang mulai menyusup di balik tirai yang lupa ia tutup sepenuhnya.

"ugghh~," erang yesung saat berusaha bangun dari tempat tidur,kepalanya pusing akibat dia mabuk sebelum pulang ke apartemen dan badannya terasa sakit semua,pinggiran bibirnya pun terasa sakit dan lebam membiru.

Dia pun berjalan keluar kamar dan mencari yuri yang kini ia dapati tengah bersandar di kursi meja makan dengan wajah yang sangat lesu dan lemah. Yuri menyandarkan tangannya di meja makan dan merebahkan kepalanya disana,matanya yang terpejam dan sesekali suara isakan kecil terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Yuri-ah gwenchana ?,"tanya yesung dengan panik,untuk sesaat dia melupakan rasa sakinya sendiri dan mengguncang tubuh yuri dengan pelan.

"hiks..hiks..oppa~ appooo~," Yuri langsung memeluk yesung,dia langsung sesegukan dan yesung hanya bisa melongo karena terkejut dan kaget.

"Wae?! Kau sakit hm?,"tanya yesung,dia perlahan mencoba menyingkirkan tangan yuri dari lehernya.

"hiks..hiks..," tak ada jawaban selain suara sesegukan yang terdengar dari mulutnya. Yesung benar-benar tak tau harus bagaimana. Dia pun hanya terdiam sambil sesekali melirik ke arah yuri yang masih tak mau bicara dan hanya diam.

Keadaan hening untuk beberapa saat dan suara isakan yuri pun mulai menghilang. Yesung pun memutuskan untuk mulai bertanya lagi ke yuri tentang keadaannya.

"Yuri-ah kau mau ku antar ke dokter? Sebenarnya apa yang kau rasakan?,"

Yuri hanya menggeleng,dia masih menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik yesung,tiba-tiba saja dia merasa sangat menyukai harum tubuh yesung lebih dari biasanya.

"Yuri-ah..," yesung mulai menggeliat tak nyaman. Yuri yang menyadari sikapanya mulai sadar dan segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"ah mianhae oppa,ak..aku..,"

"Ne,gwenchana,kau sudah baikan?," yuri hanya menggangguk lesu.

"bagaimana kalau kita ke dokter,masih ada waktu sebelum aku pergi ke restoran," ajak yesung,dia melirik jam tangannya yang masih melingkar sejak semalam. Yuri kembali mengangguk lagi sebagai tanda setuju. Dia masih merasa perutnya mual dan tidak enak.

"Kau tunggu aku sebentar,aku mandi dulu,kau juga siap-siap saja,"

"nyonya kwon yuri selamat anda hamil 6 minggu,harap jaga kandungan anda baik-baik,"ujar sang dokter dengan senyum kepada yuri. Yuri terbelalak kaget mendengar ucapan sang dokter,dia sampai tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"ini saya kasih resep untuk vitamin agar kandungan anda sehat,jangan terlalu lelah,kehamilan di usia dini itu sangat rentan," saran sang dokter.

Yuri mengambil resep yang di sodorkan oleh dokter itu,dia sampai lupa mengucapkan terima kasih karena dia masih terlalu shock. Dokter hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi yang perlihatkan yuri,dia mengira yuri terlalu senang hingga tak mampu mengatakan apapun.

"ah nyonya kwon yuri,ingat satu bulan sekali anda harus periksa kandungan anda agar bisa terdeteksi dini jika ada masalah pada kehamilan anda,"

Yuri hanya menatap dokter itu dengan pandangan kosong,pikirannya masih belum bisa menerima semua ini. Sebentar lagi dia akan bercerai dengan yesung,tapi kenapa dia malah hamil?! Yuri menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi yang tersedia di lorong rumah sakit itu. Dia menggenggam erat kertas hasil pemeriksaan tadi,rasanya menyesakan sekali di kala dia akan merelakan yesung,kini dia malah di hadapkan pada kenyataan kehamilannya.

"yuri gwenchana?," yesung menghampiri yuri dengan segelas kopi hangat yang masih mengepulkan asap panasnya. Yuri memandang yesung dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan oleh yesung.

"o..oppa..a..aku..aku..," dengan suara gemetar dan sedikit terbata-bata yuri berusaha mengatakan hal itu pada yesung,tapi pikirannya malah teralih saat melihat plester di pipi yesung dan luka di bibir belum lagi dengan beberapa lebam yang tergambar di wajah yesung.

"oppa kenapa dengan wajahmu?,"tanya yuri baru menyadari,tadi pagi ia tak menyadari luka dan lebam di wajah yesung. Ia berusaha menyentuh pipi yesung tapi dengan halus yesung mengelak,guratan kecewa di wajah yuri luput dari pandangan yesung karena dia malah menundukan wajahnya.

"semalam..aku mendatangi apartemen wookie,aku bertengkar_,"

"Mwo? Kau bertengkar dengan ryeowook sampai seperti ini?," yuri mengira ryeowooklah yang memukuli yesung sampai seperti itu. Yesung pun berusaha menjelaskan. "Bukan wookie yang memukulku hingga seperti ini,tapi orang lain..,"

"Nugu?,"tanya yuri semakin penasaran.

"Aku tidak tau siapa orang itu,mungkin temannya atau...," yesung tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Yuri yang paham dengan pikiran yesung berusaha untuk menenangkan.

"Aku yakin itu hanya temannya oppa,jangan negative thinking oke," ujar yuri tersenyum. Yesung pun hanya mengangguk kecil dan membalas senyuman yuri.

"Oh iya bagaimana dengan hasil pemeriksaan mu tadi?," tanya yesung,tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan kondisi yuri.

Yuri pun menjadi gelagapan dan bingung,dia rasa bukan saat yang tepat mengatakan kehamilannya ke yesung sekarang.

"ah! Itu..eh..hm..ak..aku baik-baik saja oppa,aku hanya masuk angin biasa,"jawab yuri dengan senyum di paksakan.

"benarkah?,"tanya yesung lagi

"ne! Ne oppa,oh iya oppa ayo kita segera pergi kau bukannya tidak boleh terlambat datang ke tempat kerjaanmu yang baru!?," seru yuri,dia ingin cepat-cepat mengalihkan obrolan ini agar yesung tidak banyak bertanya.

"Ah iya kau benar juga!,"sahut yesung dengan melihat ke arah jam tangannya.

Yuri tersenyum lega,setidaknya yesung tidak bertanya lagi tentang hasil pemeriksaannya.

* * *

Shirota Pov

"Wookie-kun aku..minta maaf tentang_,"

"tidak usah di pikirkan,aku sudah memaafkanmu,"jawab wookie dengan tenang,dia tersenyum ke arahku.

Entah kenapa senyumannya itu mampu membuatku berdebar tak karuan seperti ini,Ya Tuhan! Jangan biarkan aku jatuh cinta kepada wookie teriakku dalam hati.

"shiro-kun kau mau mentraktirku sarapan tidak?,"tanyanya dengan sikap seperti biasa,seolah apa yang terjadi semalam itu tidak ada.

"te..tentu wookie-kun,"jawabku sedikit gugup dan salah tingkah.

"hei biasa sajalah~ harusnya kan aku yang salah tingkah,"gerutu wookie dengan menekuk bibirnya,masih ada bekas luka disana. Semalam aku mengecup bibir itu,rasanya sangat manis..

"Se..sekali lagi gomen na sai wookie-kun,"ujarku lagi seraya membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya. Dan dia malah terkekeh kecil dengan sikapku ini,dia tidak tau apa? Aku semalaman memikirkan cara yang bagus untuk meminta maaf padanya dan dia malah menertawaiku.

***Shirota pov end***

* * *

Ryeowook hendak turun dari mobil shirota,saat tanpa sengaja pandangannya melihat yesung yang sedang berdiri dengan seorang wanita. Ryeowook yakin sekali kalau itu yuri.

"Wookie-kun kau melamun?,"tanya shirota bingung. Dia mengikuti arah pandangannya wookie,dia cukup terkejut melihat pria yang semalam bertengkar dengannya dan memaksa masuk ke apartemen wookie sedang berdiri tepat di depan restoran tempat wookie bekerja,dan pria itu tidak sendiri ada seorang wanita,tapi wanita itu berdiri memunggungi sehingga shirota tak dapat melihat wajahnya. Tapi scraft yang di kenakan wanita itu mengingatkan shirota pada seseorang,entah siapa shirota tidak ingat.

"ah gomen shiro-kun badanku mendadak tidak enak,aku mau pulang saja,kau bisa antar aku?,"tanya wookie dengan tatapan memohon,tentu saja shirota bersedia mengantarnya pulang.

"Sebenarnya siapa dia wookie-kun?,"tanya shirota hati-hati,sesekali matanya melirik ke arah wookie yang sedari tadi hanya diam sambil memandang keluar jalan.

"Dia hanya orang brengsek yang menghancurkan semua mimpiku shiro-kun,"sahut wookie datar.

"Apa dia kekasihmu?,"tanya shirota lagi,sebenarnya ada perasaan tak nyaman saat ia menanyakan hal itu.

"Dulu..,"jawab wookie acuh. Shirota tak berani banyak bertanya dilihat dari sikap wookie,shirota paham wookie tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaanya. Untuk pertama kalinya keadaan mereka jadi hening dan sedikit canggung seperti ini,keadaan menjadi sedikit berubah hanya dalam semalam,wookie merasa tidak bisa bebas terbuka untuk bercerita sejak shirota menciumnya dan shirota pun merasa canggung dan tak enak hati untuk banyak bertanya. Sikap seperti ini tak pernah ada sebelumnya sejak awal mereka berteman dan bersahabat

* * *

Yesung memasuki tempat kerja barunya dengan perasaan bahagia karena awalnya ia mengira bisa melihat wookie,tapi ia salah. Dia justru kecewa saat dia bertanya kepada salah satu karyawannya jika wookie tidak masuk.

Dengan langkah lemas dan tak bersemangat yesung memasuki kantornya,dari kaca jendela yang cukup besar dia bisa melihat para pegawai sedang beres-beres restoran itu sebelum di buka.

"oppa tadi aku sudah menelpon pengacaraku di korea,berkas perceraian kita sudah mulai di urus,"kata yuri pelan. Seketika yesung sadar masih ada yuri bersamanya.

"Eh!,"

"Dan sebulan lagi kita harus kembali ke korea untuk menandatangi berkas-berkasnya," lanjut yuri lagi. Seketika perasaan sedih menyentuh hati yuri,dia memegang perutnya,menahan sekuat tenaga agar dirinya tidak menangis-setidaknya tidak menangis di hadapan yesung.

"ne arraseo,"

* * *

Hari menjelang sore,yuri kembali jalan-jalan menuju taman yang sebelumnya pernah ia datangi kini sorot matanya tak seceria dulu,senyumannya malah menjadi senyuman termiris saat melihat sebuah keluarga kecil yang sedang bermain.

"Kau melamun ?," yuri tersentak saat ada seseorang bertanya padanya.

"Yuu-san?,"gumam yuri pelan. Shirota tersenyum kecil sambil menyodorkan jus ke arah yuri,yuri menerima jus itu dengan sedikit membungkuk dan tersenyum.

"Yuu-san...," yuri terlihat bimbang melanjutkan kata-katanya,dia tidak tau mengapa hatinya merasa ingin berbagi beban yang sedang ia rasa kepada shirota,walau yuri sadar dia dan shirota baru berkenalan dan rasanya aneh menceritakan masalah pribadi kepada orang yang baru di kenal.

"Kau punya masalah ri-chan? Ceritalah..,"

"ak..aku..aku tidak tau harus mulai darimana,"ujar yuri lirih. Dia sedikit merenggangkan scraft yang di kenakannya. Shirota memperhatikan hal itu dan merasa sedikit mengenali scraft yang di kenakan yuri.

"Ceritalah yuri-chan..," yuri tertegun dengan sikap lembut shirota,dia pun mulai meneteskan airmatanya. Dia merasakan kenyamanan tersendiri kepada shirota.

* * *

Tangisan yuri sudah mulai reda,dan berganti menjadi sesegukan kecil. Shirota membiarkannya menangis di punggunnya,walaupun dia merasa shock dan kaget mengetahui kehidupan pribadi yuri,tentang status pernikahannya,kehamilannya dan siapa suami yuri dan yuri bahkan menceritakan bagaimana egoisnya dia memisahkan yesung dan ryeowook.

"Ri-chan sudah hampir jam makan malam,kau mau ikut makan malam di tempat temanku?," ajak shirota.

"Ta..tapi aku_,"

"sudah ikut saja,masakan temanku itu sangat enak,ah iya ! dia juga berasal dari korea sama sepertimu,"ujar shirota dengan lembut,dia membelai rambut yuri,yuri sangat menyukai belaian seperti ini. Jauh di lubuk hatinya dia berharap yesunglah yang memperlakukannya selembut ini.

Yuri hanya bisa pasrah saat shirota menarik tangannya dengan lembut dan membimbingnya untuk menaiki mobilnya. Selama perjalanan pu ia hanya diam. Di sela-sela menyetir shirota menyempatkan diri mengirim email ke seseorang.

* * *

**_Ryeowook Pov_**

"hm? Teman? Nugu?," gumam ryeowook saat membaca email yang dikirim shirota kepadanya. Malam ini memang ryeowook berjanji akan membuatkan makan malam karena gara-gara dia shirota terlambat berangkat kerja.

Tapi ryeowook tak ambil pusing,dia sedang asik membuat makan malam dan tidak memperdulikan teman siapa yang di maksud shirota,dia mengira mungkin itu teman kantornya shirota.

'Tok! Tok!'

Suara ketukan pintu mengagetkan ryeowook , masakannya sebentar lagi matang. Dengan apron yang masih ia kenakan dengan tergesa-gesa dia berjalan menuju pintu.

"Shiro-kun kau sudah_," ryeowook yang mengira itu shirota langsung terperangah melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ye..yesung hyung..,"desis ryeowook dengan nafas tercekat,lagi-lagi orang yang tak ingin ia temui berdiri di hadapannya.

'Grep!' yesung langsung memeluk erat ryeowook. Dengan tubuh sedikit gemetar yesung terus memeluk erat ryeowook hingga ryeowook bagai tersihir tak melakukan perlawanan apapun,bahkan untuk menepis pun tidak.

"Wo..wookie-ah mianhae..jeongmal mianhae kali ini saja wookie-ah maafkan hyung ne?!,"pinta yesung dengan nada suara sengau. Ryeowook menduga yesung menangis.

Perlahan pelukan yesung pun merenggang,dia satukan keningnya dan kening ryeowook hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Aroma nafas yesung yang hangat tak pernah bisa wookie elakan. Dia merindukannya.

"Hyung..,"kata wookie kelu,dia memejamkan mata menikmati keadaan ini,tak ia pedulikan sekitarnya.

"Nae baby,bogoshippo,"sahut yesung dengan suara paraunya. Dia membelai lembut pipi wookie,yesung sungguh merindukan namja ini,dimana pun ia berada pikirannya hanya ada namja ini.

"Jangan begini hyung..jebal," pinta wookie dengan tatapan memohon tapi dia tetap tak mengelak perlakuan yang di berikan yesung kepadanya.

"Wookie,hyung mohon jangan menghindar,biarkan hyung jelaskan semuanya eoh?!," yesung menatap mata wookie dengan sangat tulus dan penuh pengharapan.

Ryeowook tak mampu menjawab,pikirannya bimbang dan kalut. Dia mencengkram kedua tangan yesung yang masih setia menangkup di kedua pipinya. Seakan ia mencari keyakinan dari yesung.

Akankah masalah ini berakhir dengan seperti ini?! Atau justru semuanya baru dimulai dari sini?!

Kini tak ada lagi jarak diantara keduanya,entah sejak kapan dan siapa yang memulai semua terjadi secara alami dan natural. Tanpa paksaan dan pemaksaan. Mungkin karena keduanya saling menginginkan keduanya menyatukan perasaan dengan saling mencumbu,melumat dan menjilat.

Ryeowook sangat menyukai saat bibir yesung bergerak perlahan dan tenang namun memabukan,melumatnya dengan lembut. Yesung menggiring tubuh ryeowook agar masuk kedalam dan mendorong tubuh ryeowook hingga terhempas ke sofa,dia tutup pintu dengan kakinya. Mereka terjebak dalam ciuman panas yang memabukan saling meluapakan rasa yang tertahan,hingga tanpa sadar 2 pasang mata memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"O..oppa..,"desis yuri dengan air mata yang tertahan.

"Wo..wookie-ku..,"desis shirota pilu,dia mengeratkan tangan yuri yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di genggamannya.

"Yu..yuri ?!,"pekik yesung dengan suara yang tertahan pula.

"Shi..shiro-kun?!,"seru wookie.

Mereka terjebak dalam situasi dan keadaan yang rumit bukan?

**_*TIBICI*_**

* * *

_Mianhaeoooo~ jika ceritanya makin berantakan dan tidak karuan hehe.. dan makasih yah buat kalian yg sempetin merespon ff ini dengan memberikan review atau sekedar membaca saia tetap berterima kasih padamu silent readerku kkkkk~ gimana? Endingnya wajib happy atau sad nich? Saia udh siapin dua ending jadi tergantung permintaan wkwkwk.. wookey deh akhir kata wasallam en annyeooonngg and GOMAWOOOO \^0^/ *bungkuk hormat bareng yjywys*_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Ai to fusho ( Love and The Wound )**

**Chapter : 5**

**Pairing : YeWook & Other Cast**

**Jenis Cerita : Yaoi,Chaptered & OOC**

**Disclaimer :**

**Mereka milik TUHAN,orang tua dan diri mereka masing-masing  
tapi,yewook saling memiliki satu sama lain but isi dan plot cerita ini sepenuhnya milik qu , no one else ^^**

**WARNING !**

**This is story about love boy x boy,if you not LIKE**

**please DON'T READ ! dan maaf apabila di ff ini terdapat banyak typos,kata-kata geje atau kata-kata romanji jepangnya aneh,mianhae author baru-baru ini suka jepang akibat nonton film jepang the prince of tennis,yuu shirotanya cetar badai membahana cakepnya hehe.. :) Sekali lagi mianhae.. **

* * *

Keadaan hening menyergap diruangan yang terbilang sempit ini. Tak ada yang bersuara karena sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Shirota menatap ryeowook dengan intens,hingga ryeowook menjadi salah tingkah dengan sendirinya,ryeowook tak ingin berprasangka dulu tapi,tatapan shirota ini terasa berbeda. Ada pancaran kecemburuan disana.

Yuri pun menatap yesung dengan tatapan yang hampir sama,hanya saja terlihat lebih sedih dan pilu. Kita bisa memahami bukan jika kita menemukan orang yang sebenarnya masih ada di hati kita sedang bercumbu mesra dengan orang yang ia cintai,sekalipun kita masih berhak atas dirinya tapi,kita tak mampu berbuat banyak. Kenyataan yuri hamil pun tak mengubah apapun. Shirota memahami sekali keadaan yuri saat ini,dia pun memutuskan menggenggam tangan yuri,sekedar membagi tenaga agar yuri kuat dan bertahan di situasi saat ini.

"Ehem..wookie-kun ini temanku yang ku ceritakan,gomen aku mengajaknya berkunjung tiba-tiba,"ujar shirota berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Ti..tidak apa shiro-kun,"sahut wookie gugup,sekilas dia melirik ke yuri dengan tersenyum kecut.

"Mian aku juga tidak tau kalau teman yuu-san adalah kau ryeowook-ssi," kali ini yuri yang berbicara,senyuman terukir di wajahnya. Tiba-tiba yuri merasa takut tekadnya menjadi runtuh dan goyah. Selama ini yuri mengira dia sudah mampu mengikhlaskan yesung kembali untuk ryeowook,bahkan dia pula yang mengajukan cerai karena mengira dirinya mampu melepas yesung. Tapi melihat kenyataan tadi di tambah dirinya hamil itu membuat pikirannya sedikit kacau tak menentu.

"Ah..gwe..gwenchana yuri-ssi,kajja kita makan malam bersama," ajak ryeowook dengan kikuk,sementara yesung yang ada di sebelahnya hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Anieo ryeowook-ssi aku makan di apartemenku saja nanti,oppa kajja kita pulang," kata yuri dengan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan,dia pun menatap yesung dengan datar,yesung mendelik kearah yuri. Ryeowook menjadi salah tingkah dengan keadaan yang seperti ini.

* * *

"Jadi kau sudah tau semua?,"tanya ryeowook pelan,dia menatap jauh kepergian yesung dan yuri. Shirota yang berada di sebelahnya hanya terdiam dan tak bicara. Dia pun acuh saja dan memilih masuk ke dalam apartemen ryeowook. Disusul ryeowook yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"complicated !," satu kata shirota membuat ryeowook melihat kepadanya. Shirota tak membalas tatapan ryeowook,dia malah memilih menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa dan melihat langit-langit. Entah kenapa pikirannya juga menjadi ikutan rumit seperti ini,andai ini masalah orang lain mungkin dia tak akan sepeduli ini,tapi ini masalah ryeowook tetangga sekaligus orang yang sudah dia anggap sahabat ! Tapi,sejak insiden ciuman itu rasanya rasa persahabatan itu mulai meningkat. Dia pun teringat yuri,dia juga merasa tak bisa membiarkan yuri menanggung beban sendirian. Mungkin ada baiknya dia memberitahukan kehamilan yuri kepada ryeowook terlebih dahulu.

"Wookie-kun ada yang akan aku beritahukan padamu,"gumam shirota pelan. Ryeowook menatapnya bingung,perasaannya mendadak gugup apalagi kini shirota menatapnya dengan dalam. Lalu shirota pun mendekatkan dirinya ke ryeowook,membelai anak rambut ryeowook di keningnya.

"A..apa yang mau kau beritahukan shi..shirota-kun?," tanya ryeowook gugup.

"Sebenarnya...," shirota kini malah ragu,wajah ryeowook yang sedang imut mode on membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Jika ia beritahukan tentang kehamilan yuri,sudah pasti wajah imut itu akan sirna dan berganti dengan wajah sedih. Shirota tak bisa membiarkan wookie bersedih,apalagi jujur saja hatinya bergemuruh kencang saat tadi menyaksikan ciuman panas antara yesung dan ryeowook.

"shi..shirota-kun apa yang mau kau bicarakan?,"

"Kita..pacaran saja wookie-kun,"

'Glek!' Wookie membelalakan matanya,dan menelan salivanya karena terkejut. Tak menyangka shirota akan berkata seperti itu.

"Shiro-kun kau sedang bercanda kan?,"tanya wookie dengan hati-hati.

Shirota menyadari keterkejutan ryeowook,hanya membalas dengan senyuman dan mengusap rambut ryeowook dengan lembut dan mesra.

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana perasaanku sekarang wookie-kun,sejak ciuman waktu itu dan aku melihatmu berciuman dengan namja tadi,rasanya ada yang meluap-luap dihatiku,"

"Ta..tapi shi..shiro-kun,"gugup ryeowook dengan terbata-bata. Dia tidak tahu harus apa dan bagaimana semua ini sangat mengejutkan.

"Izinkan aku untuk membahagiakanmu wookie-kun,kau dan aku berhak untuk bahagia,begitu juga dengan yesung dan yuri,"kata shirota menatap lembut kekedua bola mata ryeowook,dia pun menautkan jari jemarinya dan ryeowook. Ryeowook tak mengelak karena shirota mengunci tangannya dengan erat,sehingga ryeowook merasa tak enak hati untuk melepaskan dengan kasar. Ia pun hanya bisa pasrah dan diam.

* * *

Yuri menatap kejalan dengan beberapa kali menahan tangis yang hampir meluap,bayangan ciuman tadi masih cukup kuat di memori otaknya. Sejak pulang dari apartemennya ryeowook tak ada pembicaraan,yesung asik tenggelam dengan pemikirannya sendiri dan yuri juga sama. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak agar yesung tahu jika dirinya hamil,namuan apa yang akan ia dapat jika yesung sudah tahu tentang kehamilannya. Yuri yakin jika yesung pasti akan bertanggung jawab tapi,mereka pasti akan tetap bercerai.

"Kau sudah berapa lama mengenal orang itu,"tanya yesung.

"Baru beberapa hari ini saja,"sahut yuri pelan.

Lalu keadaan kembali hening,yesung melihat yuri nampak tak berminat untuk melanjutkan obrolan. Maka ia memutuskan untuk tidak berbicara atau bertanya-tanya lagi.

"Ah! oppa tolong berhenti sebentar di minimarket,ada yang mau kubeli,"seru yuri tiba-tiba yang sedikit mengejutkan yesung. Lalu yesung langsung memarkirkan mobilnya di minimarket yang dekat dengan apartemen mereka.

"Oppa aku sendiri saja,kau pulang saja duluan,"kata yuri sembari membuka selfbeltnya dan keluar dari mobil. Yesung hanya bersikap cuek dan menuruti perintah yuri. Karena sesungguhnya dia juga memang tak akan mau bila yuri mengajaknya ikut masuk ke dalam minimarket itu.

Yuri memperhatikan mobil yesung yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapan nanar dan sedikit kecewa,sejujurnya ia berharap yesung mau ikut masuk kedalam minimarket bersamanya atau sekedar menunggunya di parkiran Tapi ya sudahlah toh ini bukan pertama kalinya yesung bersikap cuek seperti itu kepadanya.

* * *

Sesampainya di apartemen yesung langsung menuju ke kamarnya sendiri. Dia hempaskan tubuhnya di kasur empuk dan memejamkan matanya. Dia kembali mengingat dan membayangkan ciumannya bersama ryeowook. Terukir senyum di wajahnya mengingat rasa ciuman itu masih sama. Hangat dan sangat memabukan.

Yesung pun mengambil handphone di saku celananya dan memencet nomor yang sudah hafal dikepalanya. Cukup lama dia menunggu nada panggil sebelum akhirnya terdengar suara seseorang dari line sana.

"Yeoboseo?," jawab orang itu.

"Wookie-ah kau belum tidur?,"tanya yesung sebagai basa basi.

"...," tak ada sahutan dari ryeowook,yesung tahu pasti ryeowook terkejut.

"Aku mendapat nomor telponmu dari hitomi-san,"ujar yesung menjelaskan.

"...," masih tak ada jawaban dari ryeowook,itu membuat yesung sedikit gusar.

"Wookie-ah aku...,"

"Sudah malam,sebaiknya aku tutup telponnya,"ucap ryeowook dengan datar. Sebenarnya ada perasaan senang yang di rasakan wookie saat mendengar suara yesung tapi,rasa gengsi merajainya dan bersikap seolah-olah tak suka yesung menelponnya.

"...," kali ini yesung yang terdiam dan tak bicara.

"Baiklah,kalau begitu ak_,"

"Saranghae..," potong yesung,dia mengucapkan dengan pelan.

'Klik!'

Yesung langsung menutup telpon dan mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan frustasi. Lalu ia benamkan wajahnya kedalam bantal dan menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya dengan selimut tebalnya.

* * *

"Saranghae..,"

Yuri terdiam membatu saat tak sengaja menguping pembicaraan yesung di telepon dengan ryeowook. Dia meremas kuat plastik belanjaannya dan berjalan cepat menuju dapur. Hatinya rasanya sakit dan sedih,disaat pasangan lain sedang berbahagia karena akan mempunyai bayi. Kondisi berbeda justru dialami oleh dirinya,suatu keadaan rumit yang awalnya dikarenakan kekhilafan yang ia lakukan. Mungkin kini Tuhan sedang menghukumnya karena dia dulu tega memisahkan ryeowook dan yesung.

Sekelebat memori masa lalu membayang kembali di otaknya,saat itu...

_**[ Flashback On ]**_

"hai yesung oppa kau sedang apa?,"sapa yuri saat mendapati yesung dan kyuhyun sedang asik berbincang dikantin kampus. Wajah mereka nampak tegang,yuri memandang secara bergantian ke wajah yesung dan kyuhyun.

"kenapa diam saja sih?!,"ujar yuri jengkel karena merasa diacuhkan,baik yesung atau pun kyuhyun memang tidak menggubrisnya. Mereka sedang bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"ah! yesung hyung aku harus pulang duluan,aku ada janji dengan sungmin," seru kyuhyun ketika mendapat email dari seseorang. Kyuhyun pun langsung pergi dengan terburu-buru. Yesung dan yuri hanya menatap kepergian kyuhyun dengan datar.

"Oppa wae?,"yuri menyentuh pundak yesung dengan lembut.

"aku mencemaskan wookie,"ucap yesung dengan perlahan.

"memangnya ada apa dengan dia? apa dia sakit?,"

Yesung menggeleng lemah,membuat yuri semakin penasaran dan bingung.

"Aboji wookie dan kyuhyun sedang mengalami pailit di perusahaan mereka,bisa-bisa aboji wookie di penjara karena tak mampu menemukan jalan keluar dari masalah itu," yesung mulai bercerita pada yuri,yuri pun mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Aku sangat ingin membantu mereka tapi,aku tak tau harus bagaimana?,"keluh yesung sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Yuri pun menjadi iba melihatnya.

"Oppa kau tenang saja,aku akan coba meminta bantuan appaku agar bisa membantu Kim ahjussi keluar dari masalah perusahaannya,"

Perkataan yuri bak semanis madu namun terkandung empedu didalamnya. Yesung menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Ji-jinjjayo?!,"

"ne oppa,"

"Ahh gomawo yuri-ah~ aku benar-benar bahagia mendengarnya,"seru yesung yang langsung memeluk yuri dengan erat tanpa menyadari wajah yuri yang bersemu merah karena malu mendapat pelukan dari yesung. Bagi yesung mungkin itu hanya sekedar pelukan antar sahabat tapi bagi yuri,itu berbeda.

"Tapi,oppa jangan terlalu banyak berharap dulu,karena perusahaan appaku dan appa wookie bergerak di bidang bisnis yang berbeda hanya saja,siapa tahu appaku punya kenalan yang bisa membantu,"

"arraseo yuri-ah,mendengar kau mau membantu saja aku sudah cukup senang! Kalau begitu aku ingin menemui wookie dulu ne? bye yuri-ah~ kabari aku kalau ada apa-apa ya?,"

"hmm..,"

Yuri menatap kepergian yesung dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dia meraba pipinya yang terasa menghangat tatkala ia mengingat pelukan yesung tadi.

'apa ini? apa aku jatuh cinta lagi padanya? atau ternyata selama ini cintaku memang tak pernah padam untuknya,'kata hati yuri.

* * *

Yuri menghirup aroma kopi hangatnya,wajahnya berusaha tenang dengan menyunggingkan senyum. Berbeda dengan yesung yang sedang duduk dihadapannya,wajahnya merah padam menahan marah.

"Bagaimana oppa?,"

"Yuri-ah kau_,"

"Apa?,"

"Kenapa harus seperti itu?!,"ucap yesung dengan geram. Tangannya sudah terkepal seolah siap untuk melayangkan tinjunya,dan jika saja yuri seorang namja tentu bogem mentah sudah melayang dipipinya sejak dia mengatakan hal yang sangat tidak masuk akal itu.

Yuri bukannya tidak tahu kemarahan yesung tapi,dia hanya berusaha bersikap tenang agar yesung tak menyadarinya jika ia ketakutan. Dengan susah payah yuri mengintimidasi yesung dengan persyaratan yang ia ajukan demi menyelamatkan perusahaan keluarga wookie,jangan sampai keadaan menjadi berbalik dengan yesung yang mengintimidasinya hanya karena ia ketakutan. Dia sudah terlanjur sejauh ini,tak akan mungkin ia mundur. Cukup dulu dia mundur dengan merelakan yesung untuk wookie,kini ia juga ingin merasakan bahagia bersama seseorang yang ia cintai namun tak mencintainya.

"Di dunia ini tak ada yang gratis oppa,adakalanya kau harus membayar sesuatu yang kau inginkan walaupun bukan berbentuk uang,"ujar yuri dengan senyum sarkatis.

"Tapi aku tak akan membayarnya dengan cinta dan kebahagianku!,"

"Lalu? demi cinta dan kebahagianmu saja? bagaimana dengan kebahagian wookie?,"

"Bisakah ia tetap bahagia sementara appanya di penjara?!,"lanjut yuri lagi

"Tapi,kenapa aku harus menikah denganmu?!,"

"Karena hanya itu satu-satunya cara,kalau kau ingin menyelamatkan appanya wookie,"

"Aku tak menyangka kau sebusuk ini kwon yuri!,"bentak yesung

"Terserah! aku hanya ingin mengambil hak ku sebagai orang yang mencintaimu juga,"

"a..apa? se..sejak kapan kau_,"

"aku tak tahu sejak kapan aku menyukaimu,hanya saja semakin aku menepisnya,perasaan ini justru semakin kuat,"

"tapi,tidak dengan cara licik seperti ini!,"

"mian oppa.. tapi menurutku hanya cara ini satu-satunya jalan agar aku dapat memilikimu,"

"Kau mungkin bisa memiliki tubuhku tapi,tidak dengan cintaku! dan jangan mengharapkan kebahagian jika pernikahan itu nanti terjadi,"

_**[ Flashback off ]**_

__Air mata yuri jatuh semakin deras di pelupuk matanya. Sakit dan menyesal itu yang ia rasakan kini,andai dulu ia tidak egois tentu dia tak akan mendapat kesialan hidup seperti ini. Yang paling menyakitkan dari semua ini,yuri tak punya teman yang bisa mendengar keluh kesahnya. Orang tuanya bahkan tak perduli dengan nasib pernikahannya yang akan kandas. Malah orang tuanya sangat mendukung percerainnya dengan yesung karena yesung bukan menantu ideal yang mereka harapkan. Jika dulu yuri tak mengancam akan bunuh diri tentu perkawinan itu tak akan terjadi.

"aegy-ah eomma harus bagaimana?,"lirih yuri sambil memeluk perutnya yang masih rata.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar dimeja nakasnya,dengan sedikit enggan dan malas ia mengambil ponselnya.

_**'One new message'**_

**from : yuu-kun  
**

**Yuri-chan apa kau baik-baik saja? **

**maaf aku kirim email malam-malam seperti ini**

**entah kenapa aku mengingatmu.. kuharap kau baik-baik saja yuri-chan..**

"hiks..Yuu-kuunn..," yuri menangis lagi,ada perasaan sedih dan senang karena untuk pertama kalinya ada orang yang benar-benar perduli padanya tanpa mengharapkan imbalan atau apapun. Perhatian yang tulus dan ikhlas.

***TBC*  
**

_**annyeooonnnggg~ adakah yang menunggu kelanjutan ff ini? **_

_**mian untuk chap ini agak telat coz saia baru pulang dari pengungsian jadi setelah beres2 rumah dan bersih2 rumah baru deh sempet untuk lanjutin ff ini lagi hahaha..  
maav juga jika di chap ini banyak typosnya dan kurang menarik,semoga di chap selanjutnya saia bisa memperbaikinya jadi lebih baik ^_^ **_

_**dan terima kasiiihhh banget untuk semua feedback yang sudah kalian berikan,mau dalam bentuk kritik dan saran saia sangat menghargainya. dan maaf tidak membalas rievew kalian satu-satu dan Jika sempat mohon feedback kalian untuk chap ini jg ne hehe.. **_

_**i love u readersdeuuulll~ #hug**_


End file.
